


The Spark

by AnimesChibia



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimesChibia/pseuds/AnimesChibia
Summary: NiGHTS has finally reached his limit and decides to rebel against Wizeman.





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing down some headcanons, I got inspired to make a oneshot about NiGHTS's rebellion. Note that the Visitor is Mongolian, so due to headcanons, the characters speak Mongolian. The dialogue is just an English translation.

NiGHTS had trailed after the running Visitor, the two of them giggling gleefully as they rushed out the door back into the Dream Gate area.

This one, Gantulga, he was a bit of a tough nut to crack. It took a bit for him to open up, to just let loose and have fun with the jester, but it finally happened. And then NiGHTS took his time to continue hanging out with him, playing, talking… All that fun stuff. After a rather amusing prank on one of the lower level Nightmarens the two played, Gantulga booked it back to the door, the purple acrobat following behind.

NiGHTS paused, his smile faltering, when it just occurred to him how… quickly it all seemed to end. Too soon did the two of them come back here, where Wizeman would be waiting for the Visitor and his Red Ideya…

Just one dive into the Dark Ocean and… just like that, Gantulga…

When seeing the teen boy turning to face him, NiGHTS instinctively plastered on a smile for him to see. It was so natural, like it never left his face…

It wasn’t fair…!

“So what do we do now?” he asked curiously, enthusiasm in his dark brown eyes as he wiped the locks of black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Visitors have such weird, soggy biologies.

NiGHTS placed a finger on the part of his Persona that was under his eye with a hum, feigning being in thought. In reality, he already knew what to do.

Just… get it over with…

“Well… Have you ever thought of flying, Gantulga?” he asked.

The Visitor blinked.

“Wait, I can do that?”

NiGHTS nodded.

“All you have to do is Dualize with me.”

Gantulga tilted his head, a brow raised.

“Dualize…? What’s that? Do we double or something?”

The Nightmaren giggled. Ooohh he was going to miss this one…

“Actually, it’s the opposite. It’s where we become one, where we share my body and can both control it. Through that, you can know what it’s like to fly,” NiGHTS explained.

“Fusion?”

“Something like that.”

The brunette took a finger to his small chin.

“So then… What’s it like, exactly? Dualizing, I mean. Will I still be conscious? Does it hurt?” he asked.

NiGHTS offered a reassuring smile.

“I guarantee you that it is absolutely risk free,” the jester promised, “There is one catch however.”

“Catch…?”

The Nightmaren outstretched his hand.

“We can only Dualize if you trust me… This is a partnership, after all…” he murmured, “If you’re absolutely sure you do, touch my hand…”

Part of him wanted Gantulga to say that no he didn’t fully trust him, for him to turn back to the Nightopia Door, something-

The teen reached for NiGHTS’s hand, and in a single moment, he was out of sight.

Something that he never mentioned is that for as long as the two were Dualized, NiGHTS gets some of the Visitor’s strength too, so it didn’t surprise him that he felt like he could chuck Wizeman across the Dream Gate area.

Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration, but still.

“Whoa…” NiGHTS heard in his head as he felt his arms moving without any input from him.

He giggled.

“You ready to fly?” he asked before looking up and pointing at some rings just hovering in the air.

He felt his head nodding fervently, his vision rapidly moving up and down to the point of it being blurry.

He let out another giggle.

“Then let’s go!”

And with that, the two took off.

NiGHTS was going to take his time with this activity too, teaching him how to Paraloop, Drill Dash, and all sorts of maneuvers, challenging him to try and fly through the most rings as fast as he could, even knocked a flying Nightmaren out of the sky and into the Dark Ocean.

Of course, that was when Gantulga noticed it.

The Visitor had made NiGHTS’s body pause midflight and stared down at it through his blue and purple eyes.

“Hey NiGHTS? Where does that lead?” he asked.

Looks like it was time. Big reveal, steal his Ideya, then...

“NiGHTS?”

Who knows, maybe it’s painless. Hopefully it’s painless.

“Are you alright…?”

Did he really want to do this, though? Wizeman had not once showed a lick of appreciation for him doing this. Meanwhile, the unfortunate Visitors he actually had fun with. Gantulga was no different. Why? Why should he do what Wizeman tells him anymore?! Wizeman does nothing for him, meanwhile, the Visitors actually treat him like he matters! And goodness knows what Wizeman does to the Visitors trapped in never ending nightmares-

“Hey, NiGHTS? He’s back again.”

The purple Nightmaren snapped out of his thoughts to see Reala casually floating towards him, a huge black lipped grin stretched across his shockingly pale face and the corners threatening to hide under his Persona..

Ah, this part of the routine when they reveal that NiGHTS has been using the Visitor all along. Reala was a part of this whole charade, acting as the villain to make NiGHTS seem more trustworthy. This whole thing was nothing more than a long, over glorified skit.

_ No… Not this time… _

“Very well done, d-”

NiGHTS didn’t give him the chance to finish before suddenly turning the other way and zooming back towards the Dream Gate area, back through the Nightopian door, much to Gantulga’s surprise.

“NiGHTS, what’s going on?!” he asked as NiGHTS quickly scanned over the beach of stone turtle shells. 

There was one that was upturned, the one that NiGHTS had dropped on of the the Nightmaren here for their prank. Hurriedly, he practically shot towards it, forcing it back over so he could hide under it.

Not too long later, he heard Reala’s voice.

“NiGHTS? NiGHTS where did you go!?” he called out.

The purple jester said nothing as his red color schemed look alike searched for him, occasionally calling out his name and telling him to “stop playing this game".

It was only when he the last thing he heard of Reala was a “woosh” did he finally come out of hiding, lifting up the stone turtle shell as he did so.

He then noticed Gantulga standing up next to him, confusion evident on his face.

The Dualization ended...

“NiGHTS… What’s going on…?” he asked.

The jester stood up straight, taking the time to dust the sand off of himself.

“Gantulga… I have something to admit to you…” he said reluctantly.

He silently gulped as dark brown eyes stared at him attentively.

How to say this…

“Our whole adventure… Our time together… Reala’s role in it… It wasn’t by chance…” he started, noticing the teens eyes widen slightly, “All of it… It was planned… All the Nightmarens were all in on it… Myself included…”

“... You’re one of them…?!” Gantulga asked in disbelief.

He nodded, his blue and purple cat like eyes falling onto the sand as his floaty bare hand gripped onto his hollow poofy sleeve of an arm.

“And you aren’t the first one we’ve played this charade with either…” he added.

“Well, what happened to those people…?!” he heard the boy ask.

He didn’t respond. He didn’t know if he wanted to…

“NiGHTS!” the Visitor demanded.

The acrobatic flier let out a shaky sigh.

“We steal their red Ideya… And they are trapped in nightmares they can’t wake up from…”

He gambled a glance up at the boy before hurriedly avoiding eye contact again. What he saw was hurt, the hurt he’d seen so many times before.

“Gantulga-”

“Get away from me!!!” he shouted before running off.

NiGHTS reached for him, but the Visitor ducked under his arm and just continued on his way.

He felt his eyes filling up with water as he watched Gantulga’s retreating back, watched it until it disappeared before collapsing onto his knees. He took the Persona off his face as he felt the drops of water sliding down his peach cheeks. He let out wimpers. Something about this was familiar…

He… He recalled seeing Visitors leaking from their eyes, actually. When they were upset at him for…

_ I trusted you! _

_ Weren’t we friends!? _

_ Please, NiGHTS, please don’t do this! _

He trembled as he heaved out a shaky breath.

Is this how they felt? Is this how hurting this way was like? Is this what he did to them?!

He gripped onto his Persona by the eyeholes like a vice.

No more… He wouldn’t do this anymore…

“There you are!” exclaimed a voice.

It took a minute, but NiGHTS wiped his big eyes with the back of his sleeve before turning around to face the red jester, holding the Persona by his side with a look of defiance on his face.

He saw Reala stare at him, his mouth agape as he stared at the other.

“... You have to be kidding me…”

NiGHTS never took off the Persona, except to look at it every once in a while. And for good reason at the time. Personas were designed, made, and personalized by Wizeman himself, and were a symbol of loyalty. To take them off without permission for any reason, besides to admire the work, was simply seen as treasonous.

There was a bit of hesitance. If he defied Wizeman, the very being that created him, then he’d be leaving behind everything he knew, his job, his siblings, especially Reala and Jackle.

“Put it back on! Right now! Do you know what Master Wizeman would do to you!?” Reala demanded

The order, while stern, seemed almost… urgent as well.

The fear… The fear that Reala had demonstrated, this fear of Wizeman… That’s what made up his mind.

He shook his head.

“I’m done. I’m simply done doing Wizeman’s dirty work!” the purple jester retorted.

“You… You’ve gone mad!”

His expression softened. His sibling… He really was scared for him… they do care about each other... Maybe… Maybe he could persuade Reala to go against Wizeman as well. It might be scary at first, but if they have each other.

He extended a hand towards him.

“Come with me, Reala… There has to be more to life than… than being ordered around… Sure, being out of this familiarity might be a bit frightening at first… But, together, we can learn to love the independance, the free will…”

There was a moment of silence, a moment where the two stared each other in the eye, NiGHTS’s expression being hopeful, and Reala’s shocked.

Then, Reala’s eyes slowly shaped themselves into a glare, the corners of his upper lip lifting into a snarl, showing off his vampire like teeth. And then, he flew off.

NiGHTS let his arm fall to his side, a fresh emotional wound slicing into him. He felt his eyes water. With his free arm, he wiped his eyes while the other put the Persona away.

No time for feeling sorry for himself anymore. He had to make things right. He took off towards the direction he saw Gantulga go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay! I never wrote a NiGHTS fanfiction before, and I just recently got back into the fandom (which seems to be dead fuck-). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
